nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern 8
Eastern Episode 8 is the sixteenth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the ninety-first episode overall. Matches The episode opens with a recap of the end of the previous episode. Bobby Spade makes his way to the ring to discuss matters. Bobby announces that he has been thinking and has decided to make changes in his life and become a better person. Bobby vows revenge on Freddy Krueger, however and tells Freddy to come to the ring. Freddy comes to the ring and Bobby informs the Champion he will compete in a Gauntlet Match against three opponents- whoever defeats Freddy will compete against him in a NoDQ CAW Championship Match on the next episode. Gauntlet Match Round 1 – Freddy Krueger v Batman }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy Krueger immediately charges at Batman with a clothesline but Batman dodges and knocks Freddy to the outside before diving onto him and delivering a front fallaway slam. Batman throws Freddy back into the ring and delivers a neckbreaker, followed by a jawbreaker and a pair of headlock takedowns. Batman gives Freddy a fireman’s carry. Freddy gets Batman in a Gorry Special but Batman slips free. Freddy gives Batman a bulldog and a piledriver. Freddy gives Batman a bulldog and follows up with a T-bone suplex. Freddy gives Batman a sidewalk slam, followed by another. Freddy throws Batman into the corner and bulldogs him before giving Batman another piledriver. Freddy delivers a double-arm DDT to Batman before giving the challenger a Test Drive. Batman fights back with a big boot and a fireman’s carry before hitting Freddy with a Clothesline that knocks the Champion into the corner where Batman gives Freddy a top rope Olympic Slam for a 2-count. Freddy escapes a rear chinlock and gives Batman another sidewalk slam, followed by a release German suplex and a bulldog. Batman elbows Freddy in the face and connects with the Batman Blockbuster. Batman pins Freddy for a 2-count. Freddy clotheslines Batman and throws him to the outside before leaping onto Batman with a swanton bomb. Freddy gives Batman a sidewalk slam at the ringside area. Batman tries to Irish whip Freddy back into the ring but Freddy reverses it, throwing Batman back in. Freddy retrieves a kendo stick from under the ring and gets back between the ropes but, looking at the referee, thinks better of attacking Batman with the weapon. Freddy instead gives Batman an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Freddy looks at the referee and knocks him down, picking up the kendo stick. Batman seizes it, however, and hits Freddy with it, bloodying the Champion- unfortunately, however, the referee recovers just in time to see Batman’s actions and disqualifies him. Winner: Freddy Krueger Gauntlet Match Round 2 – Freddy Krueger v Lex Luger }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} During Lex Luger’s entrance, Bobby Spade announces the next episode will feature footage of Superman’s NoDQ International Championship defence against André the Giant. Luger gives Freddy Krueger a neckbreaker and follows up with a clothesline. Luger bodyslams Freddy then follows up with a snapmare and armdrag. Luger gives Freddy a vertical suplex and a back body drop, followed by another armdrag. Freddy fights back with a double-arm DDT. Freddy gives Luger a sidewalk slam. Freddy gives Luger an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Luger fights Freddy off and gives Freddy a military press drop. Luger picks Freddy up and puts the Champion in the Torture Rack. Freddy submits, giving Luger a title opportunity on the next episode. Winner: Lex Luger Gauntlet Match Round 3 – Freddy Krueger v Conehead Freddy Krueger is still lying in agony in the middle of the ring from the previous round. Conehead covers him for the 3-count to also earn a title opportunity on the next episode. Winner: Conehead }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Category:Season 5